Crocodile
NOT CURRENTLY PLAYABLE Biology Sapient Crocodiles are titanic armored hulks. They tower above all other species in the galaxy, even the mighty Kshatriya and enigmatic Tall Men. Crocodiles have scaly armored skin that is very thick on their back, tail, tail and neck. They generally shades of green, grey, or black, but are generally a darker shade. The belly of a Crocodile is lighter than its back both in color and thickness. They have three fingers and a thumb, and three toes. Crocodiles have extremely thick limbs and a heavy tail which are dragged behind them. Crocodiles lay large clutches of eggs, making their population expand rapidly in jumps rather than climb smoothly Crocodiles never stop growing, and they have always lived much longer than most other species. When mature, Crocodiles are usually over 6 feet and several hundred pounds. At the age of 50, Crocodiles are usually closer to 8 feet tall and weigh over half a ton. Elder Crocodiles can reach heights of 11 feet, and weights of a ton, while the largest Sapient Crocodile ever recorded was 16 feet in height and over 3,000 pounds. Crocodiles only need to sleep one side of their brain at a time allowing them to remain nominally awake at all times. They also can go without food for a long time after eating a large meal. Despite their great size and monstrous appearance, Crocodiles are actually quite introspective people. Some of their kind are bloodthirsty mercenaries, but most are rather patient, peaceful folk who understand the value of learning and passiveness. Woe be to the one who disturbs a Crocodile, lest you unleash their ire. Most of the time, Crocodiles are a rather philosophical lot, focused on learning and self improvement. Crocodile Races Most Crocodiles are of the baseline morphology, but some are different. All three of their races have merged into one cultural block and the mainline Crocodiles became the dominant power. Some physical differences still remain, but there are few ideological differences. * Crocodiles. Crocodiles are the most common of the races. Some of their teeth stick out of their mouth, some upward and some downward. * Alligators. Alligators are slightly smaller than the mainline crocodile population. Their heads are wider, but shorter, and all of their upper teeth overbite their lower ones. Alligators have yellow patches mixed in with their dark grey or black skin. * Gharials. A rare crocodilian offshoot. They have very thin snouts, large noses, and a row of identical, interlocking, conical teeth. History "Hate is a strong word. Reserved for things like you!" -Otter Prime Minister of the 2000s The Crocodiles arrived on Kic-Osuru with the Emperor Penguins and Otters as a part of the Alien’s restabilization plan. Smaller creatures that had to live alongside the Crocodiles on Kic Osuru feared the huge reptiles, but this fear was somewhat misplaced. Crocodiles engaged in war, but generally were satisfied to live in city states and a regional hegemony here and there rather than creating great empire. The Crocodiles were the last of Kic-Osuru’s species to unify. In the 21st century an ambitious crocodile general ordered the creation of the Algamosi, and the beginning of a war with the Otters. The Crocodiles were virtually destroyed by the Otters and Algamosi in this war and became victims of the universe's largest genocide. They were scattered to the stars, never again to be a power. In 2620 the unthinkable happened; a Crocodile state was reborn. Their capital was planted on the mineral rich soil of Urphasia and operations began immediately. The Algamosi, once their bitter enemy stepped in to assist the burgeoning Crocodile Republic, not out of altruism, but in order to obtain the valuable resources of Urphasia. Since then, the Crocodiles have rebuilt with a new, much stronger government that is sworn to protect their people at all costs. Government The Crocodile government is democratic with three governing bodies. The High Council is the executive branch which issues high-level orders, commands the military, and generally operates the country. The High Council is lead by the Prime Minister (an elected position with a very long term), and contains an additional eight experts in various fields who are appointed by the Prime Minister or climb the ranks in their own departments. The Assembly of Elders is the legislative branch. They make new laws and reform old ones when suggested by other bodies. The Assembly of elders has elections when an elder dies, retires, or has served for more than 50 years. The House of Citizens is the representative branch. Their job is to appeal to the other two bodies on the behalf of the commoners and protect the interests of the states which they represent. The House of Citizens has regular elections. Under the two upper governing bodies, the Crocodile Republic has a large network of judges who run day to day policing and enforcement of the law. There are tiers of special judges for more controversial decisions or crimes that encompass large regions, planets, or the entire nation. Diplomacy The Crocodile Republic attempts to be friendly with everyone that they can since their situation as a rather small nation is extremely precarious. The Algamosi are their best allies, providing military and economic support. The Penguin Empire is also rather friendly, and the Crocodiles have engaged in a very healthy relation with them. As a show of solidarity with their Imperial allies, the Crocodiles have declared the King Penguins to be an illegitimate rebellion and refuse to trade with them. The Otter Republic is viewed as a major threat, even though there have not been many overt attacks aside from many verbal engagements. The scattered nations that have no allegiance to a major power look to the Crocodiles as a de facto leader. These minor independents are welcomed as trade partners by the Crocodiles, and who knows, perhaps they will forge a coalition for mutual defense. Religion Crocodiles are Tridic. Playing a Crocodile * +8 Strength * +2 Insight * +6 melee damage per attack. * +2 Grappling * Natural armor. (1 physical, 1 energy, 1 explosive) * When you level up one of your basic attributes must be put into strength (the remaining one can go anywhere). * You start the game with one less level than everyone else. In other words, if the party starts at level 5 you can only be level 4. If the party starts at level 2 you will be level 1. You may not start with 0 levels. * Being large means that fitting through doors/tight spaces can be annoying. * Armor that you buy cost +100% (x2) more due to your size. * You may not wear armor meant for other species. * Weapons that you buy cost +50% more due to your size. * You may not use weapons meant for other species. Category:Species